


Dirty Little Secret

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: AJ is nervous about showing Chris a secret kink of his.





	

AJ’s face heated up and his heart pounded hard against his chest. Chris was slowly removing the covers, revealing the black lacy garter belt. Chris’s eyes went wide as he saw the sheer thigh highs underneath the covers.

AJ swallowed. His mind racing that maybe Chris didn't like this. Chris said he was okay with this, hell it was his idea but there was that nagging feeling. That nagging feeling that Chris wouldn't accept this side. That he'll flinch in horror and walk out the door, never to return to AJ's side again. It made a pit grow inside AJ's stomach as leering eyes inspected his lower region. AJ closed his eyes tight, wanting nothing more than for Chris to say something. 

Chris melted that nagging feeling by placing a gentle kiss along AJ’s thighs. 

“You’re beautiful” Chris said and AJ shudder as he unhooked the garter.


End file.
